Unexpected
by frozen-lovely
Summary: What happens when Elsa loses control of her powers one more time...
1. Chapter 1

So you know how Elsa gave Olaf life without meaning to? Great, so during their last copulation Elsa accidentally released some of her magic through her fingers and into Anna - two months later they found out the princess was expecting.

Elsa lay awake staring at the sleeping girl next to her. Anna lips were slightly parted and her arms tucked up next to her as she slept peacefully. Elsa had always found the way that Anna sept curled into a ball adorable. So adorable that she couldn't help but lean over and press a long sweet kiss to the sleeping girls parted lips, allowing her tongue to run along the girl's top lip. Anna's eyes fluttered open to find her sister smiling mischievously at her from the other side of the bed.

"Els!" Anna complained. "Im tired. Just go to sleep." The redhead rolled over to face away from her sister. But Elsa was not going to be swayed that easily and slide her body over so that her front was pressed against the girls back. Snaking her arms around the girl she began to slowly swirl her tongue in small patterns on the back of the young girl's neck. Only stopping to place a kiss to the girl's ear and to slide her hand down to squeeze the girl's rear before continuing her assault on her neck. Small moans started to slip from Anna's mouth as she felt the cool lips and hands on her body making her shiver from the temperature and the touch. All thoughts of sleep escaped Anna as she felt her sister's hand run over her thigh and slip between her legs, slowly starting to rub her through the fabric of her night shirt.

"Els…ugh, didn't you get enough of this last night?" Anna asked through moans.

"I never get enough of you angel." Elsa teased as she rolled the girl over to kiss her lips as she rubbed her. The kiss deepened and soon both girls were lost in the pure bliss the other provided. Elsa hand lefts Anna's center and ran up her side. Anna moaned at the loss of contact and thrust her hips into the girl on top of her to try and find some friction.

"You tease!" The redhead complained before flipping them to pin her sister to the bed, all thoughts of sleep gone from her mind. She pulled her night shirt over her head leaving her only in her undergarments before reaching under her sister's night shirt to slip a finger inside the girl. She thrusts into the girl with one finger while her thumb playing with the girl's clit. Anna smiled as Elsa eyes rolled back in her head and the blonde gripped her sister's sides, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Anna inserted another finger into the girl and increased the pace of her fingers when she felt her sisters walls clench around her fingers, her lips finding the pale skin of Elsa's neck to bite and lick there. Knowing her sister was about to reach her peak Anna bite down hard on one of the girls collarbones.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed as she came against her sister's hand. Elsa's hands tightened on Anna's sides and suddenly the pleasure was too great, the room temperature dropped dramatically. Anna's eyes widened when she felt the hands on her side grow ice cold and then everything went dark.

"ANNA, Anna please. Please wake up." Elsa shook her sister's shoulders. Anna's eyes flew open at the sound of her sister's frantic calls.

"Els, what happened?" Anna asked as she propped herself up on her elbows. She was knocked back to the bed by her sister's body crushing hers in a hug.

"I thought you were…I thought I…" Elsa stuttered as the tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Hey it's okay. Im fine see." Anna's hands came up to cup her sister's cheeks, thumbs brushing away the tears. "I must have passed out or something."

"I…I lost control of my powers. That's never happened before." Elsa stated through sobs.

"Well then I guess we learned I shouldn't bite your collarbones." Anna joked with a wink. In all honesty this was scaring her to death. She felt sick and dizzy and just wanted to sleep, but she could never tell Elsa this. She would just worry and that was the last thing Anna wanted. It took a while for Elsa to calm down enough to drift off to sleep in Anna's arms. Anna lay away staring at the ceiling for the rest of the night.

It had been almost two months since Elsa had lost control over her powers and in that time she had barely laid a hand on Anna in that time, scared to lose control and hurt her again. Anna had calmed down and her worry had subsided when she went about her business as usual without any problems. Thought she often randomly got waves of nausea since the vent and as time went by she began to worry. She never told Elsa of her suspicions as she had no way to explain what was happening. But one day she knew what had to be done and told Elsa she was going out with kristoff to the mountains for the day. This technically wasn't a lie, as she was going with kristoff to visit his family, the trolls who did live in the mountains. They walked into the clearing in the woods and were greeted in the same enthusiast manner that Anna had grown accustom to. When the trolls had had enough of the "hellos" and "how are you's" Anna turned to kristoff.

"Could you give me a moment alone with Grand Pabbie?" Anna asked.

"Oh, ah okay" Kristoff mumbled as he walked away to play with some of the younger trolls. When he was a safe distance away Anna turned to Grand Pabbie with a look of worry clouding her face.

"Something is troubling you Anna. Tell me." Grand Pabbie insisted while taking Anna's hands in his rough ones.

"I…Well… A few months ago Elsa well she…lost control of her powers around me and…well I haven't really been feeling well since." Anna explained, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Ahhh, I see. How far away from you was she when her powers slipped?"

"She…Ah, She was…She had her hands on my sides." Anna blushed. Grand Pabbie saw how uncomfortable this question had made the girl and decided it best not to press the issue. He dropped her hands and extended his hands to her sides, raising one eyebrow before touching her as if to ask permission. Anna nodded and he placed his hands on her sides, right where Elsa's hands had been months ago. Anna watched as Grand Pabbie concentrated, his eyes close and lips pressed shut. After a minute he removed his hands meeting Anna's eyes he gestured for her to sit on a nearby rock. She did as she was told and Grand Pabbie stayed silent for quite some time, it seemed as if he was trying to find the correct words to explain.

"Anna your body had indeed been invaded by your sister's ice once again." Grand Pabbie explained. "Although it is not your heart this time this case is still rather severe." He stayed silent for a while before continuing. "It appears that you are pregnant my dear."

There ride back to the kingdom was silent. Anna could tell that Kristoff wanted to ask but kept quiet for fear of upsetting the girl. He dropped her off but wrapped the girl in a huge hug before leaving. Anna stood at the gates to the castle for a long time looking up at the imposing castle in front of her. She knew when she saw her sister she would break down, cry and have to explain why she was crying. So she remained outside, trying to think of how to tell Elsa. When she had heard Grand Pabbie explain how rare and mysterious this situation was, joy swelled inside of her. Knowing that she could still have kids made her break into a huge grin. She had thought that by choosing to act on her feeling for her sister she was giving that sort of life up, children, a family of her own. But her joy was crushed when she remembered Elsa. The queen had never wanted children, she was too afraid that she would hurt them somehow with her powers or worse, pass her gift on to them. Grand Pabbie had explained the dangers of carrying this child to term and how it could hurt or potentially kill not only the mother but the child as well, and this was another reason Anna was hesitant to tell Elsa about the baby. She knew that Elsa would not risk Anna's life for anything, not even there child.

"Is my sister back yet?" Elsa asked of the servant who came to serve her dinner. She had returned to taking her meals in her study once again.

"Yes miss. I believe the princess arrived just moments before I came up here." The young servant answered.

"Send her to me as soon as possible please." demanded the queen as the servant bowed and scurried out of the room. The queen sat behind her desk staring at the food that was slowly growing cold in front of her. She hadn't eaten very much in the past months, finding she didn't have much of an appetite for food any more. The guilt that consumed her day and night, especially while in the company of her sister, had made it impossible to hold anything down. She had now hurt her sister three times in her life with her powers. Three times she had let herself slip and Anna had paid the price for it. And she knew that she had hurt Anna much more than three times. All those years locking herself away, thinking she was helping the girl when actually she was hurting her, denying her the one thing she ever wanted…love. She could never get those 13 years back. And she could never heal the wounds that they had left on both girls.

Anna came into the room without knocking, typical. And the queen looked up to smile at her lover.

"Hello my dear! How was your day with master Kristoff?" The queen asked happily while placing a kiss to her sister's cheek, not allowing the contact to go past that.

"It was fine." Anna stated simply.

"Fine?" asked the queen, worried at the absence of her sister's usual enthusiasm. Noticing Anna wringing her hands together, she looked up to meet the younger girls gaze. "Something the matter?"

"Yes, um no…to be honest im not sure. We might have a problem, it really depends how you define "problem" you know. I think it's great but you…" Anna was cut off by her sister's laughter.

"You really are adorable when you ramble." She laughed. "Now how about you calm down and tell me what this potentially problem might be."

Anna's gaze fell to the floor.

"Impregnant" she mumbled, eyes never moving from the carpet.

"What?"

"Im…Pregnant…" Anna said more clearly.

Elsa felt like her gut was being ripped apart, she couldn't believe Anna would do this too her. Cheating just didn't seem like Anna. She felt betrayed and almost fell off her chair when her body went numb. The room temperature plummeted. She needed to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Kristoff?" was all Elsa could squeak out.

"Oh, Oh god no Els." Realizing how this must sound to her lover. "It's yours!"

"Oh how stupid do you think I am Anna!" Elsa said, getting worked up now.

"No, Elsa please let me explain. You remember that night when you lost control? Well of course you remember but I went to the trolls today, Grand Pabbie explained it to me. It's a very rare situation, he had only heard of it in myths. But long story short your ice made me pregnant. You can talk to him if you need to, but please please believe me I need you in this with me. I can't do it alone Els!" Anna begged. Both girls were on their feet now. Tears started to poor from Anna's eyes as she reached for her sisters hands, holding the cold pair in her warm one.

"It's mine…" Elsa seemed to say to herself. "Im a mom…I have a kid." Elsa stated these facts a few times while staring at her hands in Anna's trying to convince herself of the truth in her own words. "My powers! This…child will have them won't he?"

"Yes...most likely" Anna said squeezing Elsa's hands a little tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anna, please just listen to him okay? He knows what he is talking about." Elsa begged as they rode in the back of Kristoff's sleigh.

"I don't care what he has to say Elsa! Im keeping it." Anna crossed her arms defiantly and refused to say another words as her sister continued her begged. It had been four months since the event with Elsa's powers had taken place and Anna was now four months pregnant. The past two months had been a constant cycle of Elsa begging the girl to listen to reason and being shot down continuously. She wouldn't lose Anna, she couldn't. By the time the sleigh finally pulled into the clearing and the rocks around them started to come to life Elsa had stopped trying to talk to her lover. This trip was her last chance to save Anna and she wasn't going to spoil it before it began. The trolls were not as enthusiastic at their arrival as they usually were; I guess the news had spread about Anna by now.

"Your majesty." Grand Pabbie greeted Elsa as he shook her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like you to explain to Anna what you told me when I last visited, she will not listen to me." Elsa explained as Anna exited the sleigh behind her.

Ten minutes later the three of them were sitting on rocks off to the side of the clearing as Grand Pabbie talked.

"Princess Anna, what your sister has said is true. This pregnancy could very well kill you." He said as he took Anna's hands. "But I have a feeling she left out the part when I told her you could just as likely make it through with no harm done."

"Yes she didn't mention that." Anna said with a look at her sister.

"Is no one on my side?" Elsa complained as she threw her hand in the air.

"I am not taking sides in this matter but I will say this, Anna has the final choice in this matter. Yes this child will have your powers Elsa but look at your mother. She went through labor with you and walked away perfectly unharmed." Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa too which she rolled her eyes.

"But it doesn't always go that way. You said yourself there is a higher chance of the birth killing Anna then with a normal pregnancy." Elsa pushed.

"Higher yes, but not for certain. Anna is strong and I believe she can pull through this."

"I need to be in their!" Elsa yelled as the two maids escorted her out of the room.

"Im sorry your majesty but the doctor had ordered you out." The taller maid replied as she sunk back into the room and shut the door. Elsa rested her head against the door as the sounds of Anna's cries filled her ears. She knew the labour would be hard but never expected this. Never this. The though suddenly occurred to her that the last glimpse of Anna, lying on her bed surrounded by maids and the

doctor, could be the last time she ever saw her sister.

Elsa sat in the dark room, listening to the sounds of Anna's light snores. The moonlight leaking through the windows gave her just enough light to see the sleeping babies face. Lying in his crib the day old Prince had green eyes, when he was awake, that reminded Elsa so much of Anna's. But the wisp of snow white hair a top his head was unmistakable Elsa. The baby's chest rose and fell as it breathed; Elsa wondered what this little but dreamt of as he slept peacefully. Anna had made it through the birth fine. Well fine was a bit of an over statement. She was tired, exhausted really, and was running a slight fever. But her heart was beating and air still filled her lungs which was all Elsa could have hoped for. The smiled that had painted Anna's face when she first held there son was worth the past nine months of emotional torture the two girls had gone through. They had named him Leif, a traditional name that had a much deeper meaning to the two girls. He was the life that was never meant to be, impossible and yet real. Elsa brushed her fingers over the boy's chubby cheeks as she smiled.

"My little Leif." She whispered.

**Leif is pronounced like Life in English. I named their baby this for the pun but also because it's traditional name of their time. **


End file.
